The elemental crystal finding
by Newdestiny2000
Summary: It been a long time since all of the Dexholders reunion. This time they will start a new journey , a journey will full of emotions, fight, and mystery. Let read and find out they new journey.( Warning: This story maybe to OC so if you guy think it weird review for me ok)
1. The started of the journey

Ok! This is the first story i publish in fanfiction! I really bad with Grammar and vocabulary so don't blamed me hard okay

Disclaimed: I'm not the owner of Pokemon special i'm just a fan of it

* * *

After the battle frontier event, 10 dex holders doesn't meet each other for the long time each of them go to they own way to other lands to help they junior or doing job for they profecsor and hope that they see each other later. Right now they still enjoy they normal live but they doesn't know that they about to go on a new adventure with all the generation dexholder from Kanto to Unova. Now our hero is gathering at to receive that destiny mission.

All P.O.V

At in Pallet town

Our 9 hero of the frontier event is united here with each other, they going to received a new mission from

"All right is everyone here?"-asked

"The Hoenn trio is all here!"-Said Ruby

"Ok! That 3 Dex holders of Hoenn! How about Johto?"-Asked Oak

"We all here Grams!(Gold being kick in the stomach by Crystal)..(Oche) "SSG why are you hit me so hard!"-Said Gold holding his stomach

"Is because you being impolite with the professor!"-said angry Crys

"Ok ok Crystal i'm fine! Now how about Kanto?"-Asked Oak

"We missing Yellow Grams!"-said Green

"That weird, she doesn't the kind of people that like to get up late like Gold-senpai"-Said Sapphire

"Hey i'm not that bad"-said Gold jumping at Sapp but Crys kick him again in the stomach make him fall to the floor with pain

"Sorry everyone i'm late!"-said a familiar voice that everyone all way know when hear it because it belong to they healer Yellow

"See there she are! Why are you so late Ye…..YELLOW!?"-said Red

Yellow now is dressed with a white skirt, a red top and a white short-sleeve Jacket, she wearing white sock and black trainer shoes, the most important art is she not with her strawhat, she lose her hair and had a white ribbon tied behind her head. Everyone is shocked with her her appear right now!

"Red-san! Everyone sorry that i'm late, i have to do some job for my uncle… Why are you guy look at me that much?"-asked Yellow with big brown eyes and blushed face.

Eveyone in the room now is vey shocked but Blue get her self back faster so she asked Yellow: " Yellow-chan! When did you buy that dress i though you ahte cute dress!"

"Ahh so you guy supprise about that! This dress is Daisy-san brought for me, she said that i must wear this on this mission, althought i don't know why!"-said Yellow

"Nee-san did this?!"- said supprisingly Green

"Anou, does I look weird in this dress, if i weird i will change right now!"-said blushed Yellow

"No no I think you are cute this way Yellow, Just that we see you as a guy for so long that we just kinda supprise to see you so girly!"-said Red and the other also agreed

"UM! I'm felling weird myself too, but my uncle say that i'm a girl but i always dresseed as a guy to went out, and beacause of that…"-said Yellow stopped a little

"What you uncle say Yellow-kun?"-asked

"He say that he don't want anyone thing he have a cross dressing relative anymore so he forced me to wear dress to go or i can't went on the mission with all of you again and just in that time Daisy-san give the dress for me when she stop by!"-Said Yellow

"That kinda hard of him right Ruby?"-asked Sapphire

"My sister… may be she heard that and did that on her purpose"-said Green

"But i think he have a point!"-said Ruby

"Why are you said that?"-asked Rald

"Because of a little story that had happen with me went i travel to kanto for some beauty tip of my new dress!"-Said Ruby thinked back about the time of the story his told

(Flash back)

I saw Yellow-senpai is sleping on a tree, it is dangerous so i called her down. When I say why is she acting like a boy although she a girl, then she said to me that " What are you saying Ruby-san i'm a boy not a girl!" Then in my head just one word appear UNBELIEABLE!1

(End flash back)

Everyone is shocked even Yellow

"I really said that!?"-asked confused Yellow

"Yes yes you did. I very supprised when you say that, I think that you cross dressing habbit is slowly turning you girl soul into a boy soul. And i think it is serious so i agreed with your uncle this time althought i feel poor"-said Ruby

"Yellow-chan ,you are a girl, a cute girl in fact, i don't want you to change you gender because of i make you to cross dressed in the past, that cross dress just to make you hide you gender when battle the elite four but know why are you still dressthat way"-said sadly Blue

"Blue-san not that bad, may be i was still sleepy back there so my word don't come out the ways i want that all!'-said nervous Yellow trying to explain herself

"If you are still in slepp mode that day how are you gonna explain about this problem senpai"-Said Gold

"You too Gold-san!?"-said Yelow surprise one more time

(Flash back)

I done the task that Grams asked me to do in Hoenn so when i going back to Johto i go though the lavender city, it is famous for hot spring so i went in to take a relax. Then i encouter Yellow-senpai, she said that Sapphire invite her to this hot spring for fun, but she has some job to do so Yellow-senpai went to the hot spring first. I and her talked with each other normally but when we reached the split between two bath house she when to the boy part, i shocked stop her and asked her why? She said " We are boy so we bath together in this is ok, is some thing wrong.(she asked innocently but myself can't accept that). In my head just one think "IT IS SUPER WRONG"

(End flash back)

Every one inculded Yellow is turning to stone right now when Gold finished his story

Yellow about to said some thing to excute but Crystal stop her with Blue order and hold tight Yellow little body

Blue bring out pokegear dialog Yellow Uncle number

"What is it Blue-chan!"-asked

"Uncle! I agreed with you about Yellow, you have me and all the dexholders right, please hide all her boy cloth even boy stuff ok? I promise that i'll buy her the best girly cloths in this mission!"-asked Blue with smile face but dark meaning inside

Yellow shake her head a rapidly way trying to stop Blue but Crystal was Stronger than her so she can't escape and accept defeat

"I know you would agreed with that Blue-chan so i already packed all her boy stuff and hide it where she can't find it, the stuff she brough with her i also trade with more girly stuff, make use of it yourself"-said proudly

"Thank you very much!"-said happy Blue

"No problem! Enjoy your trip!Bye!"-said Uncle

"Bye!"-said Blue and turn off pokegear turning back to see Yellow sobbling and trembling

"It ok Yellow-chan in this trip we will make you soul became to it right gender ok! Mission is a mission but I also have a job to look after you from your uncle, and my self from being a senpai of you"-said Blue and walked off smiling evil with the head with full of ideas how to make fun of the othe " this trip is going tobe fun"-is what Blue thinking know. That make Red and Green fell cold in the shoulders ,

"Green! It that.."-said Red

"Yeah! That persky woman 100% thinking something bad in her head! Just to make sure we have to watchout her for our state and also our kouhai"-said Green serious

"Yeah"-Red agreed with that because he doesn't want to fell in to Blue trap ever again , her backmail is vey terified

The other go and cheer up Yellow and continues to hear they mission

"UHM. Now is all clear this is the mission all of you will get this time.

All of you will go to the Elemental island resorst just have been built since 2 month ago. They want me to sent the 10 Dexholder of Kanto Johto Hoenn to there, and 7 more dexholder from isshu and unova will came there by them own may be the duo from Kalos will come too if they are free because they just need to support you in this mission but not invole in it, the first things I want to is you kid to have fun when staying here and also to make this place more popular to other citizens, the second and the last problem there is a energy mix in the island, they want you to investigate it and collet it to stop the mix enviroment, you can keep it with you latter if you want. That all?"-ended speak

"Ano proffesor! What is this energy mix"-asked Yellow finally get back her clam

" All i know is it a crystal of elemenal power that suport pokemon and they trainer, 5 fire crystal in a cave under the vocando, 5 water crystal in the whirlpool sea part, 5 natural crystal in the forest on the moutain, and 3 electric crystal in the a temple some wher on the island, it can only be get by the trainer and they most closet Pokemon, that is what the legend say, normal is just normal to the island but in the two month went bck it started to acted weird, that why they want Dexholders to checked this out"-Said Oak finished his speak

"That 18 pokemon for all 18 crystal… wait.. is that" – said Grenn realise

"That is right Green. What you think is correct! It is your and your partner pokemon, they don't need it so i think it the perfect time for you all to train and have fun with all the long time no see dexholders because different place and mission all the day"-said Oak"So are your kids all clear about this mission?"

"Ok is everyone clear and accept this mission(All of Dexholders agreed).Then all right every one ready"-said Red out loud

"Charizard Me and you let do our best "-said Green smile with his fire lizard pokemon

"Blasty I counting on you"-said Blue hugging her watter turtle pokemon

"Saur let do our best"-said Red touch shoulders of his grass frog pokemon

"Explotaro let our soul bur buddy"-said Gold hit five with his pokemon fire mouse pokemon

"Mega let do our best!"-said Crys with her grass dino pokemon

"Feraligatr Don't worry we can do this"-said Silver cold but care inside for his water crocoddies pokemon

"Zuzu! Let made it a beautiful succed"-said Ruby brushing his Swam water pokemon

"Chamo we won't lose to him right!"-said Sapphire smile with her fire chcken pokemon

"Jukain! I belive in you so don't worry"- said Emerald smiling with his grass lizard pokemon

"Pika, Chuchu , Pichu let do our best ok!"-Said Yellow smile to all her electric mouse pokemom

"Ok every one ready Dexholder 'Supash shingo!'"-Said Red ou loud with all the dexholder of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SUPASH SHINGO"- A scream came from all dex holders. And they took a frst step in the new adventure full of romance, humor, sadness, happiness,… all of the feeling need for their adventure. And no talking anymore now is time for the new "tabbi"

" _ **The elemental crystal finding"**_ start now!

* * *

Okay that is it for the first chapter if you think it good then review ok!


	2. The first day in the resort

Ok this is the second chapter it gonna be longer than the first and will have more grammar error so if you like please continue to support me

Disclaimed: I do not own Pokemon it belong to the right full owner

* * *

All the dexholder is in the to tralvel to the island because the air in the island make fly type pokemon can't fly though. They now enjoy the fresh air on the ship before come reached the island.

Yellow now is standing at the harbour of the ship enjoying the fresh air. Everything is still normal until a splash of water hit her, she surprised turn around and see that the one did this was Ruby

"Ruby-san why are you doing this?"-said Yellow wet all her body

"Sorry sorry Yellow-senpai, Gold-senpai hit me with fire ball so i trying to get he back, but he dogde and it hit you i sorry truly sorry"-said rapidly Ruby trying make Yellow to understand

"It ok Ruby-san it not you fault, now i know who the real one cause this i won't think bad of you ok."-Said smiling Yellow

"Thank you Yellow-senpai"-said Ruby

"Now i need to changed or i will catch a cool ok"-said Yellow sneezes a bit and face turning redder a bit

Red walking around and see this he immediately take of his jacket and give it to Yellow "Yellow you should becareful you is wearing a dress now not a trainer so you should be more careful before men"-said Red blusing

Felling weird Yellow look back to her seft to see that her yellow bra is clearly be seen so she blussed hard and surrounded her with Red jacket and said "Thank you Red-san so bye see you later if will give back you the jacket when i finish changing!"-Said quickly Yellow then go fast to her room to change. There is a awkward asmotphere right now, then Red asked Ruby " Ruby-kun can you tell me who do this to Yellow?"-asked Red with a scary face.

Ruby feel terrified to the bone when look into the fire in his senpai eyes , but he remain calm and pointed to the real person who cause the problem

"Gold huh!(smiling more evil)Thank you Ruby-kun! Gold can i have a moment with you!"-said Red with normal tone but deep inside who know what is he thinking.

Then the scream of Gold is been hear though all the ship. All the remain Dexholders show up quickly surrounded Ruby, then Crystal asked " What happen here Ruby-kun i hear Gold screaming?"-asked Crystal

"Nothing much just that Gold made fun of me so i hit him back but he dogde in Yellow-senpai side and made her take all the water damage make she all wet, Red-san saw that and the next thing he see made him blush very hard( Everyone seem to understand what it is by the story of Ruby told but they just silent and continue to listen), then when Yellow-senpai go changed Red-senpai asked where Gold-senpai is and when to him place with a scary face! That all"-finished Ruby then they see Red return with Gold and Gold seem very terrified that good he won't mess with us a little time is what everyone is thinking right now.

Yellow then return,she saw that everyone doing something in the middle of the ship she go to them but what she get is a amazed gazed again. Yellow confused and asked:"Why everyone look me with that stare again i will sad you know?"_Asked sadly Yellow

"Sorry sorry Yellow-senpai just that i don't get in the new you fast that all"-said Sapphire felling sorry

"I just dressed normally way not anything weird why you guy feel that?"-asked Yellow innocently

Eveyone is amazed what Yellow saying she definitely don't realised how bright she is right now. A one piece White skirt long to her ankle with blue font line, a black cloths tied around her waist with yellow ribbon on it. Her hair is in twins tail behind her ears with a White ribbon each side, she having a short blue t-shirt to cover her arms. She now like a cute innocent sisters that everyone want

Blue jumped up hugged her and said:" Yellow-chan you will never go again my word right?"-asked Blue smiling\

"Of cause i believe you Blue-san"-said Yellow

"Then i just have one request for you that all! I want you to pretend to be my sisters for the rest of the trip'-said smiling innocent Blue

"WHAT"-everybody scream in supprise include Gold but Yellow still stand still not say a words appear that she is thinking some thing.

"Ok i don't see a problem in this"-said Yellow

"WHAT?"-everybody screamed again

"Why Yellow-senpai? Why are you accepted this request so easy?"-asked Sapphire with a confused look everyone is confused too

"If you asked why then i really don't know why. I just know that i never had a sister but when i closed to Blue-san i feel relaxing just like i have a place to go back, so i think called her my sister is nothing wrongs!"-said Yellow normally but make everyone feeling burst out

"Ok then first called me any thing you want but make sure add "nee" in it, ok?"-said Blue

Yellow now blussed a little but her word slowly came out of her mouth:" O..On..Onee…-ch….Onee-chan!"-said Yellow looked straight into Blue eyes and everyone freeze because how cute can she be

Then Blue hugged Yellow again and said " OHH, my sisters you are so adorable!"

"Thank you Blue-onee-chan!"-said smiling Yellow made everybody blush "girl or boy, old or young doesn't matter right now!" is what every one thinking right now. Then all of them hear the captain speech though the speaker:

"WE HAVE REACHED THE ELEMENTAL ISLAND! WE HAVE REACHED THE ELEMENTAL ISLAND! EVERYONE PLEASE CHECK YOU LUGGAGE BEFORE YOU LEAVE THE SHIP! THANK YOU FOR GOING WITH US! HOPE WE MEET AGAIN!"

"Ok look like we here let go everyone!"-said quickly Red and he run way to the resort before the other

"Blue-senpai why Red-senpai run away so fast?!"-asked confused Sapphire and of course Emerald too

"Ahh. It not things just that if he look into Yellow-chan agains he may be gonna lost a lost of blood! You know what i mean. Even Silver-chan blushed when looking to her."-said Blue smiling

"What are you saying Nee-san?! I doesn't blushed when i saw her."-said quickly to defend Silver hisself but suddently hit into Yellow when he turning his arm around before he said sorry and asked if she alright Yellow stride first:" Ahh! Silver-san are you alright, are you hurt, sorry the island too huge and i being attractive by it too much!

And when Silver look in to that face he took out his fying type pokemon and fly away!Blue though:"Ohh my Silvy is kinda cute today!"( Oh i forgot.. i have to asked if my cute sister all right). Then she and everyone see Yellow sobbling, everyone there freaked down, Green, Gold, Emerald and Ruby look at each other then they quickly ran with they flying pokemon too leave all the girl behind.

"Wow boy are sometime bad right Sapphire-senpai!"-said a voice that no everyone know they turn back to see a elegan ojou walked down with two girls behind her.

"Platinum-chan, White-chan, Faitsu-chan you here early"-said Blue

"Of course, this is the first time i reunion with all the dexholders senpai, so i have to come early."-Said polite Platinum

"Ok i gonna make it a fun trip for all of us girl!"-anounced Blue

"Blue-senpai! Why came here for a mission!"-said Crystal

"But Crystal-senpai also asked us to relax and have fun here"-said smiling Sapphire hi-five argeeed with Blue

"That right Crsytal-senpai it been so long since our last reunion so let enjoy it"-said Platinum

"ok if that what you want but don't forget the mission ok!"-said Crystal

All of them scream"YEAH"

"Hey Faitsu why are you hiding, everyone is good person you already know all of them right?"-asked White

"But there are astrange girl among them"-said shyly Faitsu

"Who are you saying?"-asked Blue confused

"Yeah i also think that Blue-senpai who is the little girl behind you?"-asked Platinum

"What are you guy saying it Yellow-senpai of course!"-said clamly White

There what a paused for a while…"WHAT" is what Platinum and Faitsu scream

"I know i dressed not normally, but if you felling not well i can change to the other oufit!"-said Yellow trying to comfort the 2 confused girl

"No no don't do that Yellow-senpai I like this dress, it look very fit to you"-said Platinum "Just that you changed so much in the past few month so i just supprise that all"

"That right i think you are cute this way Yellow-senpai!"-said Faitsu finally regain her consiouss

"Stop it, you girl make me embarrased!"-said blushing hard Yellow

Yellw now is making all the girl blush really hard because how cute is she, they need to do some thing or they will end up on doing something that they will regret later is what all the girls thing.

"Ok if we all clear let catch up to the boy! They may be already at the resort entrac"-said White clear the silent atmosphere

"But White-san where Black-san, Ratkusu-san, Dia and Pearl-san?"-asked Yellow finally get back her cool

"Oh they headed to the resort first, they say it not fun waiting so they just go first, they are boy so that obvious!"-said Platinum

"Oh right then we shoud go to we have to be there before dark!"-said Crystal and all the girls begin to walk away?

At the resort entrance, all the boy gather up here already and have a little converstation with each other

"Green-senpai why is Red-senpai look pale just like a ghost"-asked Black

"Oh just because he just saw a many weird things since this morning"-said Gold

"What did he see?!"-asked curious Diamond also Pearl, Black, Rakutsu

"Um just let we say it clearly so all of you can understand"-said Ruby and Emerald

"Do you guy know Yellow-senpai?"-asked Emerald

"Yes we did, she is the senpai away wear boy cloths and a big strawhat, right?"-said Black and the others boy agreed

"So can you tell me what she look like when she dressed fully as a girl? No "Can" you immagine it?"-asked Ruby

The 4 boy silence or a few moment and say union"I can't immagine it!"

"That right so, when we exspecially is Red-senpai was so confused when she dressed as a girl!"-said Ruby

"But she just dressed as a girl is her normal gender is that make any weird, is she look bad in those girly custome?"-asked Rakutsu

"No she isn't a little bit weird infact she really cute and beautiful"-said Red blushed but finnaly catch his normal breath and can join the converstation now.

"Then why?!"-asked more confused all 4 junior

"Well… how can we said it…"-saidd Red but Green get in

"Let me explain for all of you, if you listen to he it will never get to the result"-said Green make Red mad a bit but he can't bonce back the word because is it the truth.

"Let me give this clearly, can you imagine the one that you like being with you all the time but you don't know that person true gender, then what reaction will you have when you realised it?"—said Green

All the boys silent for a while then all of them blush hard on the face

"If Crys is a girl but faked as a boy and all way beside me then there are not thing that i can hide from her all my bad thing will return and kill me!"-said Gold tremble in fear.

"I will lose my true think for Sapphire that i hide for so long!"-said Ruby with a face cover with sweat

"Oujou-san will know what we had done behind her in our trip and all our bad secret that we hide from her"-said Pearl and Diamond in union and spin around

"White will make me going though hell if she beside and know all the bad thing i did with her tools while batttling all the trip at night!"-said Black frozen like a statune

Silver, Emerald, Rakutsu remain silent and can't speak anything but Green and Red know that all of them have a big fight in they head . After a few second, they return to normal and go to Red place ,each of them give Red the look "know i know how you feel" or "i know you feeling know" which make Red smile in happy because that everyone now can understand him. That is the time when the girl arrived. Sapphire jump right in front Ruby and give him a punch in the stomach right the moment she meet him

"What are you doing that hurt!"-cried Ruby hugged his stomach

"It because you left us alone and run away, what if some thing happen to us"-said out loud Sapphire

"Stop Sapphire, you know Ruby doesn't want to left you behind may be he have his reason, you don't have to hit he that bad!"-said Emerald saving Ruby make Ruby cried because uppon him is a hero that gonna save him from a demon.

"Ok may be i hit Ruby too hard sorry…"-said Sapphire

"You getting the point know, that good!"-said a vitory way of Emerald

"… But what about you Rald what is you reason of running left us behind!"-said smiling Sapphire but had a darkness aura behind her smile make Ruby and Emerald terrified

"OK look at your two face make me understand know! Senpais, we will go to our ROOM first ok, i have something to talk with those two"-said Sapphire and pulling Ruby and Emerald in to they room in the resort.

"Help us senpai"- cried Ruby and Emerald but no one can't get close because darkness that Sapphire put out when she angry

"Good luck!"-Is the only word that they can give they senior now

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"- Is the final word of Ruby and Emerald before they being pulled hard into their room.

"I feel sorry for them right Sil pal"-said Gold

"Yeah! I'm truly feel sorry for them…. Don't call me pal you stupid thing!"-said coldly Silver

"What i'm just trying to be friendly. Don't you think i'm as your friend!"-said furious Gold

"I never had the memories that said we are friend in my head, stupid thing!"-said Silver

"Ok! That enough with 'stupid thing' i gonna crush you"-said Gold pull out his Pokeball

"Fine by me!"-said Silver also pull out his Pokeball

But before they can fight Crystal kick them in the stomach very hard make them unconsious and fall down which make all the boy Decholders terrified. Then Crystal said:

"I'm truly appologized for they behaviour in this place now if you excuse us, We will headed to our room too"

Then Crystal pulled Gold and Silver unconsious body into the resort which still make the other can't speak a word.

"Hey Blue!"-said Red

"What Red-kun?"-said Blue

"You not gonna do something like that with me and Green…right!"-said Red trying to force smile make Green realise what make Red scared now.

"Yes, pesky girl, you would'n do that right, you not a child any more?!"-said Green trying to be confident and calm but his voice still some kind of shaking.

At this point Blue smile, not a normal smile but a smile with darkness aura. She stepped to them touch both of they shoulder and said small for both of them can hear:

"If you don't want to be blackmail then you must do what i said at all cost today OK!"-then she backoff and smile innocent which make two off them pale like a ghost

"Anou why Red-san and Green-san suddently turned to pale right now Blue-…onechan?"-asked Yellow

"Ahhh it not thing right you guys"-Blue asked Red and Green

"Yes,yes not thing at all"-said Red and Green in unision and then turn back to said something with each other

"Green, I gonna die if she doing this blackmail everyday, you her boyfriends do something!"-said Red with all his will power

"Hey i'm not her boyfriends and it can't be helped her chara is born that way!"-said Green blush when heard the word 'Blue boyfriends'

"Then you said we gonna be blackmail all the time stay here and you fine with it"-said Red

"Of cause not! Now the only thing i that can stop her blackmailing is having Yellow beside her all the time!"-said Green

"Why having Yellow beside her make any change?"-asked confused Red

"Well if Yellow beside her she just gonna hug Yellow all the time and cant not do anything to us, and in the worst case we have Yellow to make it better because acording to my information she never blackmail Yellow!"-said Green burst out the information with make Red supprised but agreed which that for the peaceful day in the resort.

"Ok! It still noon so how about all of us go back to our own room to unpacked our thing like Johto and Hoenn team and when we done gather in the kitchen to have dinner, it anyone object with that?"asked Blue

"Ok that fine!"-said everyone in unision and all of them headed back to their own room to unpacked thing.

A hour later at diner room

The Sinnoh trio is now heading down to have dinner with they senpai and with they kouhai from Unova

"Oujou-san! Can you eat with us i don't know if the food here is suitable with you taste!"-said Pearl

"What are you saying Pearl! All food is eatable esspecially if you are hunrgy!"-said Diamond

"You guy i came here to do mission for the prof and dad but i also want to try to enjoy normal lives style for now so i will be fine, and don't call me so far like that is just our dexxholders here so just call me Platinum is fine!"-said honestly and exciting Platinum

"Well if that what you when then we will do anything that make you comfortable Platinum, right Diamond?"-asked Pearl

"Of cause! We gonna make this trip more exciting with our friendship!"-said Diamond which make Pearl and Platinum supprised but also agreed with they friend

"Excuse me senpai!"-asked White

"Is some thing matter White-chan"-said Platinum

"Our senpai is good and friendly right!"-asked White

"Of cause why are you asking"-said Platinum confused

"If this script about the resort is right! We have to make the dinner ourself!"-said White

"Um that right the chef of the hotel will only came if the resort open but know just have us so we have to cook our self that what the prof inform about the mission!"-said Platinum

"We have the supply to make dish so why have to worried?"-said Diamond and Pearl also agreed.

"If i'm right when first time meet the dexholder will hold a reunion party for they junior right?"-asked Black

"Yeah, when that happened i heard that they will order food for the party! But now if we can't order they still can cook for us right!"-said Pearl

"Yeah that is the point! Do anysenpai of our know how to cook?"-said White which make all of them silent

"Now you mention it we don't know if they can cook either! But we already here so we just have to trust our senpai!"-said Platinum

"Ok if you said so Platinum-senpai"-said Black then all of them enter the room.

All of the dexholders now is sitting in the table waiting for food.

"Blue-senpai!"-said White

"Ahh our kouhai is finally here!"-said Blue

"Senpai who cooking tonight for the party?"-asked White

"Ahh about that Crys-chan said that her don't knownhow to cook and ofcause Gold-chan and Silver-chan don't know too, Sapp-chan go to the forest to collet some berry for desert but so don't know how to cock too Ruby-chan and Emerald-chan is also don't know how….And even me don't know how to cook!"-said smiling award Blue

"But if all of senpai don't know how to cook then who is making food right now in the kitchen?"-asked Faitsu

"Ahh that Yellow, appear the she is the only one know how to cook !"-Said Blue feeling a little bit ashame

"Blue-Senpai i know i rude to ask but did anybody of you eat Yellow-senpai food before?"-asked curious Rakutsu

"Hey why are you asking that Rakutsu it rude you know!"-said Faitsu

"That ok Faitsu-chan, why are you asking that Rakutsu-kun, can i hear your thought!"-said Blue

"Senpai i not that i don't truth Yellow-senpai but _**knowing how to cook in book and making food in real world is simple two diffirent things !**_ "-said Rakutsu make everyone forze when they understand the meaning of this speech.

But before anyone can said anything Yellow came out from the kitchen with a stray full of dish and brings it to each one table when she finished she sit down too to begin having dinner with her friends and no one can say anything because it would be rude to say the food bad before they tasted it. Knowing what to do Red stand up and say:

"So…. Know let start the welcome party for the Isshu and Unova kouhai first came here let cheer!"

All dexholders knowing that Red want to make the asmotphere here more friendly so they all join him and cheer for the new members of the dexholder and started the party .

Yellow is the one to eat first well that fine because all this time she spend cooking in the kitchen it will be weird if she not hungry so they don't want to lose to the little girl so they all dig in

When all of them put the food into they mouth and taste it they smile happily it just like they are in heaven.

"Yellow what did you put in this dish to make it so delicious! I never knew that you is so good at cooking!"-said Blue with happy face

"Yeah! Tell me Yellow-san how do you make it?"-asking Crystal excited

"What are you guy saying i just making relugar food for all you guys that all!"-said Yellow finish her dish

"Yellow-senpai! I can said that i really like this food you make, all though i know all the food in Isshu but this is the first time i eating something that good like this! This can't just be normal food!"-said Platinum very satisfied with her dinner

"But i really just cook it normal, i using the berries that Sapphire-san collect in the forest near the resort, right Sapphire-san?"-said Yellow

"Ohhh yeah i forgot, i the one who collect berries for Yellow-senpai !'-said Sapphire

"This is berries! How? This dish doesn't assemble berries at all?!"-said confused Pearl

"Yeah I can't tell that all the dish is only made from berries, i all look very good!"-said Emerald

"Yellow did you really cook this by you self?"-asked confused Green

"Yes, it real Green-san! I just cook it in the normal way like i always do for my meals!"-Said Yellow and make everyone supprised because they don't know that she can cook this well-making meals every day just by berries.

"Why everyone look surprised all of you guy know how to cook right?"-asked Yellow in a normal way but she don't know that she shot a arrows in the other black heart except Green, Silver, Crystal, Ruby, Black, Ratkusu, but in result everyone remain silent because they don't want they weakness clearly burst out.

"Ok then if everyone is ok now then excuss me, i going back to my room now!"-said Yellow

"Why getting back to you room so early Yellow, it just 7.00 pm why don't we play some game before heading to sleep"-said Blue

"Yeah i not usually that all of us dexholders gather so why not battle for fun?"-said Red

"NO THANKS"-everyone shouted in unison

"Why?"-asked supprised Red

"Red-senpai! We are here for the dexholders mission, but before that we must relax NOT fighting all the time like you"-said angry Crystal and everyone agreed with that so they don't do anything to help Red

"But when i cook i sray over myself so i must get some thing to change or it will let the smell remain here!"-said Yellow

"Oh! If that the case, when you done chaging came back here to play ok!"-said Blue

"I understand Blue-onesama"-said Yellow then excuse to go back to her room for changing….

"Well in the time we wait for Yellow to change how about playing some fun game!"-suggest Black

"Yeah let find some thing fun to play!"-said White and the other agreed too

"Then how about King game? I got just the things here!"-said Blue

"Well that should work!...But Blue you must not do some thing weird ok!"-said Red

"Ok, i promised"-said Blue

"Oh right everyone let gather to do the king game!"-said outloud Gold and in just a minutes averyone gather around at the table in the main hall ready for the games.

"All right here 17 chopstick with 16 number and 1 king, for now let put the 16 is Yellow here, ok now let play! -said Blue and everyone pick up and start they game

(This is the first try list:

Red-2

Blue-4

Green-King

Yellow-still chaging

Gold-3

Silver-1

Crystal-15

Ruby-10

Sapphire-11

Emerald-5

Platinum-13

Pearl-14

Diamond-6

Black-12

White-7

Ratkusu-8

Faitsu-9)

"Oh right who the king the first turn?"-asked Diamond getting excited in the game

"I'm!"-said Green

"Oh Greenie is the king i guess the fisrt round going to be boringggggggg"-said Blue trying to make Green mad but he know her too well so he don't mind it

"Ok because we have many people so 2, 6, 5…..Tell the other the person that you like"-said Green with evil smile make everyone shock! But they have to do because the King order is absolute

"Ok who 2 6 5?"-asked Black normal because he is not that number

"I'm number 2"-said Red tremble in fear

"I mun mun number 6"-said Diamond eating his rice ball

"I… number 5"-said Emerald can't believe that he been call in the first round

"Ok! Now do the king oders!"-said Green

"Green we're pal right, can you let me go this time?"-asked Red

Green looked at Red and said with a smile:"In your dream! This is for the time you distrubed me in my gym so say it!".

"Ok if Red-senpai doesn't ready to said i will said first, The person i like is Pearl and Oujo that all"-Diamond said in a happy tune make the other supprised and make earl and Platinum blush a litte

"Right if my junior can say i can too. The preson that i like and also admired most is…..Crystal-senpai!"-said Emerald blushed hard and Crystal too but the other already figure it out soon so they just feel normal with the speak of Emerald.

"Hey Red you a the final one all you junior already say then how a bout you?"-asking Blue

"Blue! Stop mocking me you know it hard to talk! Help me!"-beggning Red

"Ok i'll help you for 200 pokedollar!"-said smile brightful Blue

"Fine…!"-said Red in defeated way and took in his wallet 200 pokedollar to give to Blue.

"Ok! Wait for me alittle bit"-said Blue walking to Green and spoke something for only Green to hear which make Green tremble in fear and said:

"Red I will pass for you this time because we're bestfriend right!"-said Green trying to force the smile

(He definitily lying!)-is what everyone think and in some part is( Blue-senpai is so scary in many way).

'Ok ok let continues! We have many time right!"-said Gold and every one agreed

"But hey where is Yellow she should done with changing by now?"-asking Red and then the door to the guest room open "Ah there she is"-said Red turn around and what he she hit his eyes too hard and everyone else feel it to.

Yellow now is wearing a normal White pajama but the thing that hit the other not the Pajama but the tail behind it and the bunny ears.

"Yellow-senpai who give you this clothes i want him to give me some ideal."-said Ruby

"Ahh! My uncle put it in my bag and said 'you must wear it at all cost or else i will make you paid for it' so i just put it on that all it not a dress so i feel is it ok that all, do i look weird!"-asking Yellow with cute face and 1 bunny earl cup down!

(Yellow even you don't have a dress and only pajama but those item you have make it more dangerous)-the thoughrt of everyone.

"Ah forget about that my cute sister!"-said Blue hugging Yellow "We're playing king game do you mind joining us?"-asked Blue

"UM, it alright Onee-sama i will play with you…-desu!"-said Yellow make everyone supprised and blushed hard too

(Ahh how can she be so damn cute but she doesn't even know?)_this is the thinking of everybody now.

"Ok then let pick again, ready 1 2 3"-said Sapphire and everyone pick up they stick

(the number in the round 2 is:

Red-7

Green-15

Blue-9

Yellow-13

Gold-king

Silver-6

Crystal-2

Ruby-11

Sapphire-3

Emerald-10

Pearl-5

Diamond-12

Platinum-8

Black-4

White-14

Ratkutsu-1

Faitsu-16)

"Yossha! I'm the boss this round!"-screaming outloud Gold

"Gold if you trying to mess up something i definaly punish you"-said Crystal with warming voice

"Hey hey SSG i know what i am doing so don't worry! Ok then 5 14 3 13 all of you change into maid clothes if you please!"-said smirky Gold

"I… i have to wear maid clothes this is not funny at all"-said Pearl holding the number 5

"This is kinda embarassing!"-said blushing White holding the numer 14

"Whoa number 3 is you Sapphire thank Gold-senpai!"-said Ruby

"Ruby.. i will make you paid for it if i am the king next turn!"-said Angry Sapphire holding the number 3

"I don't know if i can wear maid clothes on, it won't be good on me right-desu?"-asked Yellow with a tomatoes face holding the number 13.

Then all the number that being chosen go to the kitchen to change with the clothes support by Ruby for sure in the time that they change the other is dicuss little bit about Gold order

"Well in this condition i don't know that Gold-senpai order is good or bad what do you think Ratkutsu?"-asked Faistu

"um… if you askd me i really want to see Yellow-senpai, White-senpai, Sapphire-senpai to wear maid clothes because they are cute right( Faitsu nod her head in agreed) … but Pearl-senpai in maid outfit i know it a bit rude but … i don't want to see it or it will be nightmare don't you think"-said Ratkutsu

"Yes i'm think you right how about you Black-senpai how do you think"-asked Faitsu but gain no answer because her senpai is dozing some where in his dream zone

"Faitsu-chan i'm think you should leave him just right that because i already know what he is thinking so he will be ok"-said Ratkutsu and Faitsu also agreed and listen to him.

'Oujo do you think that Pearl will fit in a maid clothes"-asked Diamond

'I don't know but i think i know what Pearl is thinking right now!"-said Platinum

"Woooahh… then what do you think that he is thinking?"-asked Diamond

"Um… Gold-senpai you gonna pay for this when i finished this round!"-said serious Platinum make Diamond flinched and in the mean time Gold achoo and said :"Does anyone said anything bad about me behind my back!"

"May be after this round you gonna be punish hard so they making paln right now!"-said Silver

"Hey hey hey I not doing anytthing bad is just a game right"-said Gold

"May be! Yellow-san won't do anything harm to you that for sure, Sapphire-chan will take all her anger on Ruby-kun so that not the thing to worry, White-chan will just like Yellow-san that all….But i don't think that Pearl-kun will go easy on you so as one of the Johto dexholder i warn you becareful!"-said Crystal make Gold trembling in fear a bit in the last sentences

"Red why you face just like your name are you thinking somethings funny when my cute sister wear maid outfit?"-asked curious Blue

"O….ofcourse how could i thinking about something like that!"-said Red embarrassed and Blue keep make fun of him then the door to the living room open again and the number being picked is wearing maid clothes and make everyone freeze.

White is wearing a white maid outfit just like her name which make Black who had just stop daydreaming feel like in heaven again

"Ho…. How do i look Black-kun"-asked blushed White

"…..Oh! Sorry i just supprised that you are really cute in this outfit!"-said Black before realise what he just say which makes both him and White blushed hard and they junior Faitsu and Rakutstu just smile in happy to see they senpai happy

…..

"Pearl… You fit that suit…well right Dia!?"-asked confused and scared Platinum

"Dia just tell me the true it will be…okay!"-said Pearl tremble in embarrasing by wearing maid clothes.

"Um…. Oujou….Pearl…sorry i will pass this time!"-said Diamond trying to avoid Pearl by looking strainght to the face

"I can't stand this Gold-senpai you gonna paid!"-said Pearl with flare of hate and started to chase Gold

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHh! Help me guys!"-scream Gold looking for help from his friends

"You the one do it so take reponsability!"-said Crystal and Silver also agreed with her too

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"-that is the last word Gold can say before Pearl catch him

… …..

"Ruby if you have something to say about my look say it already just stop staring at me like that!"-said blushed Sapphire

'…..sorry i can help my self because….you are so cute!"-said blushed Ruby which make apphire blushed hard too

"If you say so then thank you!"-sais Sapphire with a smile of happiness

….

"Ahhhhhhh! How cute can you be Yellow! You are so cute that make me can't stop hugging you!"-said Blue hugging Yellow

"Blue one-chan! Don't huge me so sudden it had already too embarras to me"-said blushed Yellow

"She definitychanged from the last time i saw her what do you think Red?"-asked Green but amazed by his friend face

"Oy Red!...You don't really thing about something bad don't you!?"-asked Green

"W…why are you asked that Green?"-asked Red with fake smile

"Ahhhhhhhhh. Not thing just for sure that all!"-said Green feel sory for not trusting his friend but Red continue

"Ohh Green just because she had a cute figure, long blond hair withh cute maid clothes and shy natural that i want to do some thing to her…. May be!"-said Red make Green realise some thing

"Red sometime can be very dangerous!"-is what Green thinking about right now

…

"Ok now I finished with Gold-senapi and so let continues okay"-said Pearl already changed back because he doesn't want to stay in that outfit anymore minutes and the other also chaged back to they sleep clothes and ofcause Gold had been beaten hard so he could behave more good

"OK"-is what every one said

"So the …draw!"-scream Platinum( 'I alway want to try this' is her thought right now)

( The number in the third round is:

Red-14

Green-15

Blue -8

Yellow-13

Gold-1

Silver-9

Crystal-2

Ruby-11

Sapphire -7

Emerald-4

Pearl-3

Diamond-16

Platinum-12

Black-6

White-5

Rakutsu-10

Faitsu-King )

"Wooah! I the king!"-scream supprised Faitsu

"Good job Faitsu-chan now what is your order?"-asked Rakutsu

"Woe woe..!"-Faitusu head is now spinning because she doesn't know what to do! Ratkutsu knew that so he said:

"Don't worry this just for fun so do anything you like i will portect you if the senpai angry okay!"

"….ok!"-said Faitsu final retrivie her coolness

"..Emh… Number 2 15 4 13 tell us the thing that you scared most!"_said Faitsu

"Ah I number 2"-said Crystal

"Number 15 is me!"-said Green

"Ah me again so unlucky!"-said Emerald

"…Why me again!"-said Yellow

"Ok now answer the question is simple not hard right why you guy feel hard to say?"-asked Blue

(It because of you will black mailing us if you know what we scared!)_is what everyone thinking right now

"Ok i first because sonner or less everyone will now so it ok,… the truth that i scared that i can't do anymore work than i used to had"-said Crystal

Everyone face turn into stone and say union: "WHAT THE"?

"Why you guy said that it the thing that i scared most it true!"-said Crystal

"Ok then i like her too!"-said Green

"Me too i just like Crys-san!"-said Emeral

"Ok i'm understand that because Crys-chan, Rald-chan, Greenie is just a hard working type… so what about you Yellow-chan"-asked Blue

"….I'm…scared of darkness and dragon..!"-said Yellow blushed

…Everyone shocked at what they cute Healer scared and then Gold asked first:

"Straw Hat Girl why are you scared those thing?"-asked Gold while smiling with no sign of stopping

"Gold that so rude of you trying to make fun of our senpai like that!"-said Crystal kicking Gold right in the stomach

"Ughh… Again"-said Gold fell to the ground

"No it ok Crys-san! It not much a bit deal…."-said Yellow still blushed

"Ok if you say so Yellow-san!"-said Crystal

"Ok.. The reason why i scared darkness it because when i was little i had be trapped in the forest all night and all alone it was very dark and have a lot of weird sound, when they find me i cried a lot and since then i very scared to be leave alone in darkness!"-finished say Yellow

"Just a moment then why sometime i still see you fine even when it it dark?-asked Red

"Woho you cared about her that much Red!"-said Blue with a funny attitude

"That because i have my pokemon with me! With them i don't feel lonely in the dark because i know that i have someone near me!"-said blushed Yellow

"Oh i understand now, before i just think of you like a tomboy like Sapphire…"-said Ruby

"Hey what is the meaning of that word!Ruby you…"-said Sapphire but Emerald stop her

"Hey!"-shouted Sapphire trying to speak

"Why thank you Rald!"-said grateful Ruby

"Not bit delt i'm only stop her so she don't ruined the mod"-said Emeral

"Ok let continue what i had left... Now Yellow-senpai i change my thought about you, you are not anything like tomboy, you just a cute loli girl who is very cute but some one stupid make you hide it( Ruby word make a black arrow hit in Blue heart) and some one more stupid let you stayed at it thought year( Ruby word one again turned into a black arrow and this time is hit Red really hard), now i will be the one who make you more cute each day!"-said Ruby

"Ruby-san…"-said Yellow

Red and Blue now sit in the corrner of the room regerted what they have done after heard what Ruby said then the clock starting ring and say it 11 p.m

"Ah is this late we should go to sleep, we have to goes find clues about the crystal tomorrow!"-said Platinum

"Ah you right Platinum-chan! "-said Blue back to her former self

"Then we are heading back to our room now Pearl Dia, excusess us!"-said Platinum as she walk back to her room with her bodygaurds

"Ok Black-senpai!?-said Rakustsu

"What you want senior?"-asked Black

"How about we doing a race who bring our partner in bridal style back to our rpoom first will win and the loser have to treat the winner some breakfast tomorrow?"-said Rakutstu looking to his senpai with spark eyes

"That seem fun let do it!"-Agreed Black lift White up in bridal style suddenly make her blushed hard

"Wh…what areyou doing Black-kun?"-said White face just like a tomato

"Don't worry president is won't last long"-said Black and dash out first!

"Hey no cheating"-said Rakutsu also lifted Faitsu up make the girl also blush hard but before she could say aanything he also dash after the panda duo

"Wow our junior seem lively! Right Sapphire….Saphhire!"-said Ruby

"Ruby how dare you say that i'm just a tomboy you better run!"-said Sapphire with anger make Ruby sweat drop

"Haha Ruby goodluck!"-said Emerald laughing

"Hahaha… who say that i only hit Ruby right Rald-chan!"-said smile Sapphire but with a dark aura behind er

"Ruby my friend"-said Emerald trying to be calm

"What Rald-kun? –said Ruby also trying to be calm

"Shall we run?"-asked Emeral

"…We shall!"-said Ruby then he and Emerald dash away to escape Sapphire anger but Sapphire quickly run after them is a miracle that they escape is what the other thought now

"Ok we heading back too One-san itdark now"-said Silver

"Ok Silvy! Bye!"-said Blue

"Bye!"-said Silver smiling

"Oh some one having a siscon am i right!?"-said Gold while poking Silver face

"…Crys may I?"-asked Silver holding out his pokeball

"No need to Silver let me"-said Crystal as she kick Gold in the stomach make him blackout!

"Ok that fine by me! Go out Usaring ( Silver release his Big bear Pokemon) carry him back to the room for me ok!"-said Silver then he walked back to his room with Crystal and a unconsious Gold being held by a bear Pokemon

"Ok it our turn now!"-said Blue turing back to see they little angel feel asleep with her bunny ear feel down one side which make all of them blush hard

"Ok Red you carry her back to room"-said Blue

"Why me and why don't just wake her up?"-said Red

"Stupid Red who want to wake such a cute angel like that up, we should keep herlike that so we can view her more!"-said Blue

"Green don't you have any object"-said Red hoping that Green will help him but what Green said make him lost all hope

"Red… try you best "-said Green putting his thump up and leave with Blue

"Green…"-said Red

"Ok it not like i gonna wake you anyway,… Yellow… just slepping and have sweetdream okay!"-said Red then carry Yellow up in bridal style and heading back to they room and ended the first day at the Resort, they true adventure will start tomorrow

* * *

Ok that the end for the second chapter please review if you like it


	3. The mystery in the mountain

This is Chapter two, it take me alot of time and i put in thatt alot of OOC and may be it al little like PokemonReburst so it will be some kind of the Grama of my still a little bad so forgive me for that. In this Chapter I fix a little information about the crystal so concentrate on that part ok. Ok enough with the talking enjoy the story!

Disclams: I do not own Pokemon Special

* * *

The second day of the dexholders in the resort

It 2.00 a.m, everyone is still sleeping normally in they region room but they don't know that some thing big gonna happen.

Behind the resort is a big mytery mountain which never melt although it sunny in the resort all the time. The senery just like the night is very silent but the a flash appear in the top of the moutain and fly though the sky until it het to the resort and stop at the Kanto room.

Everyone is sleeping soundly but when the light appear Yellow started to act weird, she stand up and walk out of the room and walk in to the forest. But then a shadow stop her and said

"Yellow where are you going in? It still early?"-said Blue who was the shadow that approach Yellow. But Blue gain no answer from Yellow

"Is she sleep walking? That weird! …It no point to wake now let just get her back to the room"-said Blue then carry Yellow back to the room

Blue look at the clock to see it still 2.30 in the morning

"It still early so i will talk with her about it in the moring!"-said Blue then get to the bed and go back to sleep

7.00 a.m, in the living room, everyone has awake and start to have breakfast( This time Dia is the one who cook).

"Really Blue!?"-asked supprise Red

"Yes, in the early morning Yellow suddently stand up and walked out of the builing, I was hugging her so when she disapeared I know it right away!"-said Blue

"Yellow-senpai do you remember anything about what Blue-senpai story is?"-asked Platinum

"No I don't remember anything, I just remember that i have a weird dream, in that dream someone calling me! And when I woke up I still in the bed and i hear Blue-sa.."-said Yellow but being Blue look with devil face she recorrect the word

"And I hear Blue-onechan told me that I have sleep walking last night!"-said Yellow

"Ok if some one sleep walking some time is a normal thing, but being called by some one in the dream in the same time the event happen is weird "-said Ruby

"Oh right now everyone finished breakfast right( everyone nod), then how about we go investigate the place that Yellow trying to go the early, that may be the place that had the stone that we are looking for!"-said Blue

"Why are you sure that Yellow-san is heading to the place that had the stone, Blue-san?"-asked Crystal

"Gram say that they had 4 electric crystal in the hidden temple somewhere in the resort right?"-said Green

"Yes, that right the accient script that give me say that the electric crystal is different from other crystal…"-said Emerald

"What is the different Rald"-asked Gold

"It had the power to hide itself, it will only appear before the person that is see is truly worthy"-said Emerald

"Then Yellow-senpai is the one that being chosen by it!"-said Diamond

"Yes she is the one that had the most electric power in her right? Pika, Chuchu, Pichu all of them is her electric power!"-said Red

"Yeah that right, then we should go investigate right?"-asked Blue again

There was a paused in the asmosphre then the Johto trio say first:

"Sorry! Blue-san, we have the mission to investigate the enviroment from so we have to pass this time!"-said Crystal clapping her hand to say sorry

"Oh! It ok, how about the Hoenn Trio?"-asked Blue

"… Sorry Daddy also asked us to investigate the Pokemon living as this island sowe are sorry too"-said Sapphire

"What you too… don't say that Isshu and Unova too!?"-said Blue but what she get still silent

"We are very sorry Blue-senpai, but Oujou want to go partipate battle more so we have to co-operated her!"-said Pearl

"We are sorry too! Faitsu-chan it not ready for the trip yet so we have to make her a little bit stronger so we sorry!"-said White

"So that mean is only 4 of us?"-asked Red

"IT seem so, but I think it fine, we don't know much about this place so the less we go the more safe we have!"-said Green

"…Ok, then it settle when we finished packed i , Greenie, Red, Yellow-chan will go to the place earlier to investigate, in the end of the day we will come back okay"-said Blue

"Ok"-everyone said

Then the kanto team go back to they room to packing stuff

30 minutes later, all of the Kanto team is packed up and ready to go, they start first at the place that Blue catch up with Yellow yesterday , all of them dressed up just like the Deoxy event except Yellow: because shedon't have her travel suit with her so she simply wear a short pant and a white shirt whit a yellow jacket to let her easy to move.

"Hey noisy woman, where should we go now?"-asked Green rested on a rock

"I don't know, let me think a little bit!"-said Blue a started thinkng

"Yellow how about you sit and rest a little bit too, Blue will take some time to think…"-said Red but no answer coming back from Yellow" Yellow…?"-asked Red waving his hand before her trying to get her attention but then again no answer from her, what he get just a eyes with no sparkle a dark eyes

"Hey guy! Yellow is weird!"-shouted Red to get his friends attention and then Blue and Green came near Yellow to check her

"She look just like yesterday when i caught up with her, her I like a void with no emotion"-said Blue

"Then does it mean the crystal is calling her again?"-asked Green

"May be, then what should we do now trying to wake her up or leave her like this?"-asked Red

"…I think we should leave her like this, if we keep her like this we maybe will able to find the way to the temple!"-said Blue after thinking a moment.

"Ok then!"-said Green then Yellow like someone pulling her, she start to walk forward

"Let follow her and don't lose her sight!"-said Red

Then the Kanto team start walking into the forest, about 10 minutes walks they realize that the fog started to appear

"What should we do know?"-asked Red

"Let hold hand, Red you hold Yellow , Green will hold me and I will hold you, that will make us stick together and no one will get lost"-said Blue then everyone doing exactly what her said.

After 5 minutes walks later the fog is slowly disapear, and when the fog is completed gone they realize that they is in the down of the snow mountain behind the resort then Yellow stopped and feel down

"YELLOW"-shouted Red trying to get Yellow consiousness back and it work when she slowly open her eyes, Red was thankful because her eye gain sparkle again

"…Red-san,...Green-san,…Blue-onechan, what happen?"-asked confused Yellow trying to stand but fail and Red have to carry her and put her on a rock for her to sit down, and then Blue started explain what happwn for Yellow, in the meantime Red and Green go investigate the mountain from the sky.

After a while…

"So I started to sleep walking again?"-aksed Yellow

"Yes do you remember anything?"-asked Blue

"…I remember that you are standing and thinking and suddently my eyes feel heavy so i think i will close them for a while and then the voice one again speak to me but this time clearer!"-said Yellow

"What does it said?-asked Green after landing and return Charizard to his Pokeball

"Oh Greenie you back, do you get any information?"-asked Blue

"Unfortunately, no!"-said Green

"Why?Is there something wrong with the moutains"-asked Blue

"I think this mountais have some kind of invisible barrier, we canseee or get near the mountain from the sky"-said Red also get back to earth and return Earo to his Pokeball

"That weird, the mountais had a barrier, and you guy know what weirder?"-asked Blue

"What is more weirder than the mountain had a barrier Blue?"-asked Red

"…Listen normally we have to walk haft a day to get to this mountain if we start going from the resort, but this time we just need no more than haft a hour to get here, don't you guy think it weird?"-Asked Blue

'Now you mention it, this place is ready far from the resort if we don't use flying-type Pokemon, and we just need about half an hour to get here,how does it possible!?"-said confused Red

"… I think the caused of this is the fog that we went though just now!"-said Green

"Oh yeah, now you say it, how can it have fog in time of day!"-said Blue

"…But know let forget about it… Yellow what are you trying to said before being corrupted by me?"-asked Green

"Ah… i hear the voice and it time it said **_come here the chosen one, come here the chosen one, i'm the electric crystal and i chosen you_** …"-said Yellow

"So it clear now that the temple that had the ecectric crystal is somewhere in this mountain!"-said Red

"And Yellow is the one that it chosen to test if she is worthy or not!"-said Green

"Then it settle right guy!"-said Blue

"What settle Blue-onechan?"-asked confused Yellow can't catching up with what the other is thinking.

"That we are going suport you with all our strenghth of course!"-said Blue

"…Why?!"-asked confused Yellow

"Because you are the one that the crystal chosen not us!"-said Green

"And our mission right now is keeping you safe from danger until you finally get the crystals!"-said Red

"What are you guy saying I'm not the typed that get into trouble that much often so it ok!"-said Yellow

"Ok! If that is what you think, but we still be by your side so don't worry!"-said Red

"Um!"-said Yellow happily

"Now let started go into the mountain, it look like we can't use fly so let walk and fing the way to go into the mountain!"-suggested Green then Yellow sudden say:

"What are you saying Green-senpai? The entrance into the mountain is clearer than the sky!"-said Yellow can't stop her laugh while pointed the place seem like the mountain entrance to her

The other look at the direction that Yellow pointed direction but gain no clue because what they see is only the stone wall. When all of them is confused they hear a loud voice shouted from the forest:

"HHAHAHAHAHA! Thank you for telling us the way to the secret temple that had the crystal you fool trainer!"

The Kanto group is being supprised by the appear of the person that just shouted at them; he is very big, as big as a Nidoking, with a black jacksuit and a jean that had al lot of hole on it, his eyes color is red, but not normal red but crimson red the color of blood, his skin is black with purple hair and spike style on his head, and on his neck he wear a necklest had a D symbol, he look not at the age average of 20 to 30. The asmosphere was weird but Red is the one who said first:

"Ano… misser who are you and what are you doing here? I though this placed had no person than us!"

"Oh where my manner! I'm Land one of the captain of team Dead! And our mission here is to claim all the crystal that you are looking for!"-said Land with high tone.

"I don't need to know what you intend here is, i don't care who you boss, but if you trying to do something fishy we dexholders will do anything to stop you!"-said Blue looking at Land with the eyes ready for battle, they Dexholder had battle with many villian so they know just from the look if the person is fishy or not, but in this case this man is so fishy is what Bluew thinking right now.

"Oh so the little lady is again me ha!?"-said Land just as he think that Blue just a little lamp

"Why you, Go Blasty use Surf on him"-shouted Blue and release Blastoise her water pokemon and when the pokemon land on the earth he obey his master and lauch a tital of water toward the man who call himself land, Blue Green Yellow can't stop her because she acted very quick but the men name Land doesn't seem to scared of that instead he smile.

"Nidoking! Crystal charge!"-shouted Land holding the pokeball that had a Nidiking in it with his right hand and a boxing glove on his left hand and then a purple flash shine from him which make the attack Surf of Blue Pokemon was failed, and all of them can't see anything because of the light

"What happened!?"-asked Green not knowing what happen

"I… I don't know!"-said Red trying to open his eyes but is still very bright.

When the light faded, our Kanto Dexholders look up to see Land to see what happened and they were very shocked. The arm that he wear glove just before Blue attack reach to him turn into purple and the glove now have a different shape it have big claw had a purple crystal on the center of the glove.

"His left arm look just like a arm of a Nidoking"-said Yellow

"And his Nidoking also disapear!"-said Blue

"Hey you! What just happened?"-asked Red toward the men named Land but all he receive back just a laugh

"Sorry sorry"-said Land still laugh but immidiately turn serious and say "But i can't tell you because you all are gonna die now!"

"Wha…What are you saying that we are gonna die..?"-asked Blue tremble a little bit before Land

"You will see right now! Earthquake!"-scream Land punch his purple arm into the ground make the ground shaking hard and a crack appear on the ground make a big hole open and all of the Kanto dexholders fell down in the hole

"Go out Aero!"-shouted Red realease Aerodacy his flying pokemon

"Charizard!"-shouted Green realease his flying Pokemon

"Kitty help me"-shouted Yellow release her Butterfly

And all of them carried they master out the hole( Green Charizard carried both him and Blue because Blue don't have a flying type Pokemon!)

When they rise out they realize that the ground is covering with mist, so they still with their Pokemon and don't intend to go down, then suddently Yellow fall down first don't know thew reason which make her and all of the Kanto dexholders suppried, when she hit the ground she feel really painful and the hot and cold feeling changing rapidly.

(This is Gravity plus Poison spikes combo, … I can't not let everyone being hit like me)-Yellow thinking right the moment she realize the enemy plan.

"Pisuke! Use Silver Wind to blow away the mist and the spikes on the ground!"-said Yellow to Pisuke quietly so only her and Pisuke hear it, then the Butter fly pokemon burst out the wind make all the mist also the spikes flew into the air make Land who hid under the mist re-appear!

"Nice job Yellow now our turn! Go Poli use Water Pluse!"-said Red release Poliwarth when he see the enemy re-appear again, The frog Pokemon release a large amount of water toward land

"Charizard use Dragon claws!"-shouted Green and the Dragon claw turn into Big white claw and fly towar the enermy to attack ( Blue and Green had jumped down in order to have Green fight more easily)

Land this time stand still and look like he don't have the intend to doged the attack, when the attack hit him it all pushed our just like a rubber band.

"No way our attack doesn't effect him what should we doi now?"-asked confused Blue

"It no way sure that we are gonna win if we continue to fight right now, let retreat to plan!"-said Green

"Ahh! If you little ant are trying to escape then it no use when I still here the barrier of the place wont come off!"-said Land smilling at the Dexholder

"What… I don't believe it"-said Red trying to fly out off the battle field to check but he can't, just like Land said a barrier have been built since his came.

"He is saying the true…"-said Blue doesn't believe what her see.

"But we have to retreat we can't win right now!"-said Green quickly because his experient of being a gym leader plus dexholders that he know that they don't stand a chage again Land

"But where Green where!"-said Red while his order Aero use Rock throw at Land but it useless but he still do it to buy them some time

Then Yelow who it hit by Poison but still managed to stand up and shouted:

"Everyone belive and follow me!"-said Yellow as she fly towrd the place call entrance that she just told a moment other don't know what to do anymore so they just belive in the Healer, they return they pokemon on earth and go back on they flying pokemon to fly to the place that Yellow trying to reach to

"You will all die here don't try to escape! Spike canon!"-shouted Land as he fired toward the Dexholder a large amound of Spike

"Oh no you don't, i won't ket you hurt my friend! Omusuke use Brizzard!"-said Yellow as she release her accient shell pokemon on her back and freeze all the spike that gonna hit them. Then all of them safely fly through the place call entrance plus Land doesn't chased them anymore so they return they Pokemon and rest a little bit.

"It seem that he can't chase us went us in this secret entrance, so may be we will safe for a while!"-said Blue finally gained back her breath, all those event happened too quick for they to catch up

"We have to move on now! If we staying right here, we can't go out so it just like a dead end, let go and find if there is some patch in this cave."-said Green standing up

"Ok! Let do this… Are you ok Yel?"-asked Red seing they Healer some kind of weird after landing on the mist but the fight was happening right that moment so he doesn't have a chance to check her

"I'm fined Red-san so let go! We have to go explore this cave to find the crystal, … maybe that is the only way to defeated the guy name Land"-said Yellow trying to stand up with all her mind although she weaken the poison with her power but this is not gonna take long before the poison burst out again so she have to tried before they reach back the resort

"You may be right, Yellow-chan but who is he and what his power come from, he just like a Pokemon!"-said Blue while walking to look for a patch to get out off this place

"… If my thinking is right! I think that he fused his pokemon with him"-said Green is aslo walking around too find a patch

"… You may be right Green! I definility saw him carried out a Nidoking pokeball and saying something… what is the say again"-said Red trying to remember what they enermy said just a moment ago

"Crystal charge!..."-said Yellow

"Oh yeah that right he said crystal charge! Thank you Yel… Yel!?"-asked Red seem supprised when he look back to said thank to Yellow but she disapear again

"What the she just here a moment ago but now she gone HOW!"-scream Red confused because the missing member of they

"Red-san I'm here!"-said Yellow, Red can hear her but can't see you anywhere!

"Yellow where are you now tell me!"-said Red

"I hehind the rock wall Red-san, is seem that there is a secret patch here!"-said Yellow

Then Green and the other find the secret patch and go into it, wwhen they go in they amazed, what amazed them is not the secrect patch but what behind it. It a room filled with book, and is it very big.

"Wow how can a mountain have this place!"-said Blue

"I don't know! But I think this is the right place!"-said Green smiling

"What right Green-san!?"-asked confused Yellow

"This place is in the mountain that aso have the crystal so maybe we will able to find information about the power of the man named Land, don't you guy see the purple crystal on his arm!"-said Green

"Oh yeah that right! say that there are 18 crystal! Electric is yellow, Fire is red, Water is blue, Grass is Green. But what is purple and what does it stand for!"-said Red

"Red-san don't you remember the event that happened with Crys-san aand the other with Arceus! 16 plates with 16 type!"-said Yellow

"Yes and that mean this crystal is stand for Poison typed!"-said Blue

"And there is still 12 crystal types than 4 types we know and the one Land just used"-said Green

"… The thing happen just now is still don't seem real to me at all! A man fused with his Pokemon, the 5 crystal that had poison power and the enourmous power that is carried!"-said Yellow

"I can't blamed you Yellow… because myself is also don't belive that is the realistic… but right now we have to believe this and fing a way to fight back or else not only us but the other will aso be harm by them"-said serious Green while looking at his friend to see the feel about what he just say

"You right Green! We have to accept this and fight!"-said Red smile to his friend

"Ofcourse I will battle Greenie! I you know that I one part of the dexholders right"-said Blue also have a smile back on her face

"But know what should we do Green-san?"-asked Yellow

"This place is huge so let split out and find information, Red you search on the top, Blue you search in the middle with me, Yellow you can search it alone at the bottom right!"-asked Green

"I'm ok with that green-san!"-said Yellow

"Ok we don't have much time so let go back here after an hour to see what we have to fight back"-said Green and the ather also agreed

Then all of them split out just like Green plan , when Yellow is searching she suddenly feel sick again-(The poison is spearding out again, I have to stop it)-Yellow though as she use her power to one again slow down the poison-(I don't know howw long can i keeping this… but everyone is in the live or die situation right now so i don't have the time to cared for myself, let just continues to find the information)-Yellow though as she continua to find the information.

Mean while back at the resort the othe still doing their plan not knowing what they friend is duel to.

"Gold what are you thinking we have to investigated what the enviroment here became after the crystal power burst out, why are you not helping me and Silver but just play!"-screamin Crystal at Gold

"Clamed down clamed down SSG, I not playing it just that Pitaro is acting weird all of sudden"-said Gold pointed at his Pichu

"Yeah you right it look kinda strange!"-said Crystal looking at Pichu

"May be is evoling into a Pikachu!"-said Silver

"No way it can!"-said Gold

"Why?"-asked Silver

"Because i give it a everstone so that will prevent him from evoling!"-said Gold smiling seem like pround of him self.

"… Pokemon have to evole in order to get stronger! Although I know you stupid I don't think it this bad!"-said Silver making a posed that I can't do anything more about his stupidness

"Hey hey hey, I'm not stupid, just that Red-senpai and Yellow-senpai already have a pikachu so i just want Pitarou stayed like that to be special! Even Pitarou is agreed with me!"-said Gold trying to confirmed that he is not stupid.

"…"-neither Crystal nor Silver say anything more because they can't doanything more about his stupidness so they returned to the first problem, which is Gold pichu Pitaro condition right now.

Then Pichu sudden turn into Gold and look at him for a moment,after that Gold say: "I don't know what you are trying to do Pitaro, but I trust you so do you best ok!"-said Gold then he take Pitarou Pokeball and give it to his Pichu, then Pichu look at him smile and dash straight to the mountain direction and Gold just standing there watching and do not thing.

"Hey Gold why are you leting his run away like that, also his pokeball is with him, you don't scared that he will run away and dump you and end up with another partner!"-said Crystal

"Why are you always think that i a stupid person Crys! … I and Pitaro is with each other since his born into this world so I know him most! He now have to do an important mission, his eyes had told me that.. So I belive that after that he will go back and me with my buddy will all say Wellcome home Pitaro to him, that all!"-said Gold looking at the blue sky

"…Crys, althought he is dump at all things, but you know the bond between him and his pokemon are unbreakable right,so let trust hm this time!"-said Silver make Crystal silent, and all of they return back to they task. And Pitaro after leave Gold he run strainght into the fog in the forest that the Kanto team go to, may be the crystal that the thing that lust him .

Back to the Kanto group, they teamed back after a hour to check what they have find.

"So Red, do you find anything?"-asked Green

"No, i don't, how about you and Blue"-said Red sadly

"It disapointed to say it but we don't have anything too!"-said Blue and Green just keep silent

"How about you Yellow-chan, do you find anything?"-asked Blue

"Um… actually i did find something!"-said Yellow holding a book

"… REALLY! What did you find?"-asked Green burst out make everyone supprised but they all leave it aside to listen what Yellow found.

"I found this book when i was walking around, i don't know when but when just closed my eyes for a bit but when i opened my eyes again don't knew why but it already on my hand"-said Yellow holding out the book with a old title name 'EC legend'

"…'EC legend', what a weird name!"-said Red

"And it weirder that it on your hand before you know Yellow-chan!"-said Blue

"… After all the thing we just been throught, i don't think it strange, Yellow obvious is the one that the crystal chosen so maybe it the crystal that lead her to the book again that all"-said Green which make Blue and Red realize that this is not weird at all

"Ok leave it aside, have you read the book Yellow, does it have any usefull?"-asked Red

"Actualy, I have! And i also writed out all the information that we need, here!"-said Yellow handed out a few paper that had information in the book that she read

"Wow, in just an hour but you read all that book and writed out all the information that is important, how can you do that Yellow!?"-asked supprised Red and Blue

"… Green-san and Crystal-san teach me a bit that all!"-said Yellow blused a little when Blue and Red talk about her work, then Blue and Red look at Green with amazed eyes

"What with those eyes, I and Crys it different from you two, one is all way battle, one is always backmailing people, so what the problem that i teach her a bit!"-said Green

"But how can you and Crys teach her, all i see is you at the gym, Crys at the lab, and Yel always drawing and fishing."-said Red more confused

"… Just like I say I and Crys, also Yellow is different from two of you, … Yellow is not a dump types, she actually is a realy smart type,what i and Crys taught her one she will be about to learned it right away and from it she can do all other difficulty task! When i realize that Crys and i taught her secret taught her behind your back…?"-said Green but being corupted by Blue:

"Hey Greenie why are you and Crys-chan hide us about that, that mean!"-said Blue pouring her face and Red also agreed too

"… If I told you guy will you guy let her learned with peace!?"-asked Green

"Ofcause not, learning is boring!"-said Red and Blue also agreed too.

"That why i will never tell you the place that I and Crystal teach Yellow. Now let continue what we just left, Yellow can you read the information that you find ?"-asked Green bring all of them back to the main topic

'Oh ok Green-san… um…Blue-onechan may i ask you for a favor?"-asked Yellow while holding out a few paper that had the information that she collected.

"Ok what do you need Yellow?"-said Blue

"Actually my throat is not in the good condition now so i can't say too much, can you read it out loud for me Blue-onechan ?"-asked Yellow

"Ok Yellow-chan, but is your throat really ok?"-said Blue a little worried about Yellow because she is acted weird somehow.

"I'm fine, don't worry too much Blue-onechan, just read the information for every one ok!"-said Yellow forcing a smile for Blue

"Ok…. I will read the information that important about the EC book right now!"-said Blue and everyone sit down to hear the information more clearly.

"In a long time ago, Arceus give our human 16 plates and we already know that from the Arceus problem that the Johto trio had to handed not long ago. But there a truth that not every one know, some little piece of the plates was separated from them for the bad doing and those little piece is the elemental crystal. And it the begining of the crystal fight, the crystal fight happen in a quiet way so that a very few people know about it and to the other part of the people that not join the fight it just like a rumour too them. But the truth that this fight result will be the thing that judge the future of the people. When the fight happen, the good fought the evil really hard, many life lost but in the darkest time for the good side but then the 16 heroes apeared, they are the people that the 16 piece crystal choice, each of them represent a elemental, every one thing that they will be the one will save them from the evil, all the heroes had a power to changing they pokemon that represent they crystal element into a item that help they fight with the evil, that call 'crystal charge'. The fight went in a very good way all the evil had been defeated, but in the time that the heroes thought that they won, they being attacked behind they back and almost all the heros fall down and sacrified, only 4 heroes still alive after the ambush they are fire, water, grass and electric but they can't fight back because all them injured really bad so they had to withdrawal. A few day later the heroes that alive heard the a shocking new; the enermy that kill they comraders which the heroes thought had they had defeated is rised back and this time they used the power of the elemental crystals that they stolen from the heroes that had sacrified and turn into some thing that can't be told by word, it seem like they fuse all of their body with the pokemon, all of them represent a powerfull power but also fearsome, the 4 heroes who still alive know really well that they can't defeated they enermy right now even if they are in the best condition so they came up with a plan, they used all of their power to lust the enermy into a island which was the island that we are standing now and use the most powerfull move had they have in the four corner of the island,'Judgment' and they trap all of they enermy inside the island, the enermy don't know what coming so all of them had been lock innside the island and can't go out, the four hero used all of they crystal energy and also they life energy so they know that they can't live anymore they transfer all of they energy back into the crystal and hide them inside the island waiting for the next and rightful owner to reach it and use it wisely… Ok everyone this part is about us listen carefully! 'We know that we can't trap our enermy for infinity, but we don't have the power to fight back, we don't know who you are but if you had reached here maybe you will be the rightful owner of my elemental crystal, the time when you can reached here may be the descentdant of our enermy also rised back, please for the peace of the world you must gain the power of this elemental crystal and use it for the right way, i give you all my knowledge in this place, please use it for the right thing, please used it wisely and gained back all the other elemental crystal that had been stolen from our, we give our trust and our hope to you!'"-said Blue ending the information that Yellow had collected

"So that mean the person that just attacked us is the decensdant of the enermy that the past heroes fought and traped here!"-said Green collected the information that they had just heard.

"Yeah, I'm very confused right know but we all know one thing that just like the heroes of the past said we can't win the enermy right now if we don't use the power just like them the power of the elemental crystal."—said Red

"Yeah, but where the crystal? We need it right now, but don't have any information about it! "-said Blue

"Blue-onechan… i think i know where the crystal is…"-said Yellow which supprise everyone.

"Where Yellow!"-asked Green

"Here let me show you"-said Yellow then lead her friend to the entrance of this hidden place and go back to the dark cave.

"Before I find this secret entrance i saw a yellow light, it very small so i don't noticed it much… but may be that the crystal!"-said Yellow

"Then where is the place that you saw the light Yellow-chan?"-asked Blue.

"I think it down here!"-said Yellow point her finger at the ground that they are standing on!.

"Are you sure Yellow!?"-said Red haft believe haft not.

"Yes i sure Red-san! I really saw a yellow, a tiny yellow ligfht from the ground before i found the secret entrance"-said Yellow then a loud explosion burst out from the entrance of the cave and then when the loud is gone they here some one Land voice

"I know all of you still in there, come on out or i will go in and finish all of you!"-said Land from the entrance of the cave

"He finally break through the cave, is much faster than i think, Yellow now I Blue and Red will go buy some time, you say here trying to find a way to go to the crystal place!"-said Green

"But how Green-san, how can i go under the ground!"-said Yellow

"… May be you don't need to!"-said Green

"Why are you saying that Greenie?"-asked Blue

"… This cave entrance we can't see it, the crystal location we can't see it, just Yellow can see it so may be only her is the one that can go the crystal place… so we trust our fate in your hand this time Yellow!"-said Green then run out the entrance of the cave

"I… also believe in you Yellow-chan… try your best we trust you!"-said Blue then she also head out the entrance of the cave

"… Red-san!"-said Yellow with worried filled her word

"Yellow! … I right now don't know if i can do anything to help you but i wish you best luck.. come out Pika( Red release his Pikachu) Pika stay here to help Yellow if she need!"-said Red then he turn around to the entrace of the cave and right the moment he about to run out to the entrance he hear cough sound, a very big and heavy cough which make him turn around to see what he not expect; Yellow had blood in her mouth and her hand, that make him suprrised and very worried so he run to her and ask:

"Yellow why are you coughing blood!?"

"Red-san don't worry about me *cough cough* go and help Blue-onechan and Green-san!"-said Yellow weakly

"This condition… Yellow you had been in poison status… don't tell me that those poison spike just amoment ago is the cause?"-asked Red realize the cause of his friend pain

"… Yes Red-san, what you say is !00% right!"-said Yellow

"Then why don't you tell us! If you tell us then you won't be in such bad condition now!"-said Red with worried filled in him

"I can't Red-san… right now we have to fight with a new enermy which we don't know any information about them, they powers are mysterious and powerfull so we need to find a plan to win! We don't have time to worry about a little poison, and i'm not very strong like Green-san Blue-onechan or you Red-san so it fine if i won't able to join the battle!"-said Yellow outloud with make her cough more than before

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING YELLOW! We worry about you because you are important to us so don't ever say anything like you are not important to us!..."-said Red outloud which make Yellow silent

"Right now what important is that you must take medicine first here the antidote!"-said Red giving Yellow his Antidote but Yellow refuse to take it

"Sorry Red-san but it won't work so don'use it on me save it for your pkm later!"-said Yellow weakly

"What are you saying if we don't try we won't know"-said Red

"Red-san *cough cough* my power don't you forget! I already try to cure myself *cough cough* but it don't have any effect * cough cough* it just slow down the poison effect*cough cough*"-said Yellow coughing non-stop making Red more worried

"Yellow what the matter you conditons seem getting worse than just now?-asked Red but gain no answer from Yellow

"Yellow answer me!"-said Red but gain no answer from Yellow again but instead all her pokemon pop out

"Red-san I know that you are worry about me but Blue-onechan and Green-san need your help so you must go!...Please!"-said Yellow and before Red could do anything Gravy *Yellow Golem* using force to bring him out of the cave with 4 other pkm of her to company him except Chuchu and Pika staying back with her

"Sorry Red-san *cough cough* but i don't want anybody to see my weakest moment and *cough cough* especially you Red-san! Sorry Chuchu Pika for letting you wait*cough cough* let try to find a way to get to the crystal!"-said Yellow trying to stand up but immediately fall down because she don't have much power in her, and right in the moment her hand touch the ground the ground shine bright and a few words appear on the wall which make Yellow supprise.

In the monment Yellow find the hidden word Gravy have take Red all the way to the cave entrance

"Gravy put me down i won't run back to Yellow.. i will fight ok!"-said Red to the rock pkm then Gravy put him down. And then he heard Green voice from the sky, he now flying on his Charizard with Blue:

"Red what took you so long, release Aerodactyl and help us!"

"Ok i understand… Can you guy stay here and protect the cave?"-asked Red and all Yellow pokemon right there nod –"Ok then i counting on you guy! GO Aero !"-said Red realease his flying pkm again and it lift him into the sky.

"You finally here! What took you so long Red?"-asked Blue

"Actually i have my resond it…"-said Red but being stop by a loud roar from the land, that roar belong to Land in his fusion mode looking up to the 3 dexholders with evil eyes.

"Ok we will heard it later but know let find a way to slow him down for Yellow, and if we could let defeat him!"-said Green

"The second method seem imposible now but okay let try"-said Red and all of them release all of they pokemon and start to attack Land, in that moment a little yellow electric mouse silently go in to the cave.

"Ready guy?"-asked Red and Blue and Green all nod they head.

"Ok! Saur Plenzy Plant, Gyara Surf, Nyoro Ice punch, Lax Mega Punch, Aero Hyper Beam!"-say Red to all of his PKM

"Charizard Blast Burn, Scizor Metal Claws, Golduck Pyschic, Machamp Maga Kich, Porygon Zap Canon, Rhyperior Rock Blast!"-saide Green to his PKM

"Blasty Hydro Pump, Jiggly Hyper Beam, Granbull Super Power,Ditty use Tranform to transform ino Blasty and also use Hydro pump, Clefy use Moon Blast, Nido use Earth Power!"-said Blue to her PKM

All they powerfull attack is aim at Land but what make them supprise that he doesn't trying to dogde he just standing right there and smile. When all attack hit Land a large explosion was create.

"Did we do it?"-asked Red

"I don't know but in case don't let your guard down!"-said Green

"Wait look in the center of the explosion, …. Imposible Land still standing here with no wound!"-said Blue trembling in fear.

"What? How can he still standing and look unhurt! WE use all of our power to hit him"-said confused Red

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Have you guy done! Now my turn feel the horror!"-said Lans smiling after silent for a while

"What are you saying may be you are strong but there 3 of us and 1 of you!"-said Green

"Nonono let me teach you a leason! Number don't away win again power! Ghyaaa!"-said Land and then punch his hand hard into the earth with make all the dexholders fall down. But they stand up imediately and fight back but their attack are just like no effect to Land and one by one each of they pokemon is being defeated and have to return to the pokeball, Land now standing infront of the 3 Kanto dexholder smiling at how they pathetic look, pick them up and throw them in to the rock wall with make all of them feel painful.

"Ugh… What are you trying to do with the electric crystal!?"-asked Green trying to help Blue stand up.

"HAHAHA because you guy will sonner or later being kill by me so i will answer you! The reason why we want the electric crystal is because the invisible barrier that prevent us from getting out of this place will be destroy if we had all 4 elemental crytal that belong to the one that create the barrier, so we going to get it with all cost!"-said Land

"What are you group gonna do if you guy get out of there?"-asked Blue who still need help from Green to stand up.

"Why are you asking that, it too clear! With this power if we escape we will be the master of the world!HAHAHAHAH"-said Land still laugh non-stop. "Anymore questions before i finnish you?"-asked Land with horror smile.

"One more question … is there a cure for Yellow status which was given from you?"-asked Red now able to stand up.

"Oh! So the tiny girl with yellow hair had been affected by my poison! Good !"-said Land.

"W..Wait what are you saying Red what happen to Yellow?"-asked confused Green

".. It is the reason that i want to tell you guy… do you guy remember the mist apear the first time we meet Land!"-said Red

"Yes i remember!"-said Blue.

"Inside that mist it Poison Spike with was made by Land to get all of us being Poison!"-said Red

"What then why Yellow-chan suddenly fly down?"-asked Blue confused filled her.

"HAHAHAHA may be is just her bad luck day after all!"-laughing Land/

"Why are you saying that!"-said angry Green.

"Because when your first meet me all of you was ready to fight with you flying pkm, althrough my crystal type is poison but Nidoking the pokemon that i fused with is also a ground type which will still have some difficult to fight again the enermy in the sky,..*Smiling* so i use Gravity on your pkm in order to bring you down the earth to get hit by my poison Spike, but i can only use gravity on one person so i just doing it random, and that girl is the one with bad luck!HAHAHAHAHAHA"-said Land laughing madly.

"No way just because of that you let Yellow being Poison and fleeing pain, i will never forgive you! Tell me how to cure her!"-said Red with angry filled him

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA big speech boy! Fine i will tell you how to cure you friend, a effect being cause by a crystal can only be remove with another crytal power that all. Keep that in mind if you want to save your friend! But is it too bad … *laughing madly again* because neither you nor your friend will see the light of the sun anymore."-said Land and sending his powerfull puch into Red.

Everything seem to have reach it end but before Land can punch into Red face a large Thunder lauch at him which make him stop, Land angrily turn around and shouted:

"Who is the one hiting me with Thunder?!"

"I'm"-saying a female voice who all the dexholder realize immediately, the voice belong to Yellow. But what make them supprise is Yellow appearance ; Yellow body is all covering in yellow electric, her long hair now tie in ponytail again but she don't use her normal hair band but a new and strange hair band it has a yellow thunder on each side of is. On Yellow foot is a yellow boot with has white wings on each side. And what more important is on her hand is something that look like a sword but when they see it close it just Yellow fishing rod but it has no fishing line and a yellow crystal on it.

"… So you is the one that the electric crystal chosen huh!"-said Land shock but stay clam because of Yellow appearance.

"Yes, Iam and i ready to fight back!"-said Yellow

Flashback of Yellow a few minutes a go.

"The word appear on the wall…"-said Yellow and then she heard a voice, this is the voice that lure her here in the first place

'THE GATE TO THE ELECTRIC CRYSTAL WILL OPEN IF THE CHOSEN ONE HEART AND 3 PARTNER HEARTS RESONANCE WITH EACH OTHER'

"My heart and 3 of my pokemon heart…*cough cough* but how it just me Chuchu Pika here how can we open the gate*cough couh* how!"-said confused Yellow then she heard a tiny sound from the cave entrance'Pi pi pi chuuuuuuuuuu'

"That voice could it be! But if it true what he doing here"-said Yellow haft believe haft not but what she hear is true from the cave entrace a tiny figure run toward to her, it Pitarou Gold Pichu and also her Chuchu and Pika kid.

"Pichu what are you doing here!"-said Yellow supprise a bit but smilling a little while seeing the little mouse family hugging each other

"But … wait a moment *cough cough* may be we can go through the gate now! Pichu Chuchu Pika let do it together, resonance our heart to *cough cough* save everyone, if i have you guy*cough cough* may be we can do it!"-said Yellow and all 3 little pokemon nod they head.

And then Yellow Chuchu Pika Pichu closed they eyes and hold each other hand, all of they think in they mind now is saving they firend. Then suddenly the ground disappear make Yellow and her 3 little mouse fall into the secret temple.

"This place is a secret temple"-said Yellow trying to stand up, the distance between the place she just standing and the temple is not very tall but because of her condition now it make her a little hard to stand up. And then a screen so up from no where and show up the imagin of her friend now trying to fight Land they new enermy but they is in disadvantaged .

"Everyone! Red-san Blue-oneechan Green-san! They are in danger we must help them"-said Yellow but cough a lot after that and more blood coming out from her mouth, which make 3 little mouse very worry.

'THE CHOSEN ONE IF YOU WANT TO FIGHT I WILL GIVE YOU THE POWER'

Yellow heard the voice again and this time 3 yellow crystal floating in front of her.

"This is the electric crystals they are real, *cough cough* but is it really gonna help me to fight and protect my friends"-asked confused Yellow

'THE POWER OF THE ELECTRIC CRYSTAL IS VERY BIG, BUT IF IT FELL INTO THE WRONG HAND IT WILL CAUSE DISASTER ARE YOU SURE YOU CAN HANDLE THIS POWER OF THE ELECTRIC CRYSTALS, AS I CAN TELL YOU BODY CONDITION IS IN A PRETTY BAD SHAPE NOW I WON'T SURE IF YOU CAN LIVE AFTER YOU USE THE ELECTRIC CRYSTAL, BUT IF YOU WANT I CAN REMOVE THE POISON OUT OF YOU BUT YOUR FRIENDS CAN'T BE RESCUE ONLY YOU WILL BE THE ONLY ONE SURVIVE! NOW THE CHOSEN ONE WHAT OPTION ARE YOU CHOSING NOW!'

"… Isn't it obvious *cough cough* i chose to save my friends. And yes i can control the power of the crystal!*cough cough*… i don't know if my body right now can stand the crystal power…*cough cough* but i don't care what happened later,… right now the only things i want to do is saving my friend *cough cough* even if the chance that i still alive is only 1% i will try"-said Yellow wipe the blood out of her mouth and smile, the three little mouse agreed with that too.

'…GOOD CHOICE THE CHOSEN ONE! USUALLY ANYONE WILL CHOOSE SAVING THEM SELF BUT YOU CHOSEN THE SAFETY FOR SOMEONE ELSE BUT NOT YOURSELF, YOUR BRAVE AND KINDNESS HAVE PROVE THAT YOU WILL A PERFECT PERSON TO USE THE ELECTRIC CRYSTAL POWER. NOW USE THE POWER OF THE CRYSTAL AND BATTLE'

Then the three crystal fly to Yellow and change form, they turn into a pair of boot had wings on each side, a hair band with lighting jewel on it and a strange fishing rod with no fishing line, don't know what to do but Yellow put all of those things on her

"What should i do now to actives the power of the crystal?"-asked Yellow

'THE POWER OF THE JUSTICE CRYSTAL IS NOT LIKE THE EVIL CRYSTAL, THE USER WILL FUSE THEY PARTNER WITH A EQUIPMENT AND FIGHT ALONG WITH THEY PARTNER BY USING THEY OWN LIFE POWER'

"… ok! I understand! Pichu Chuchu Pika*cough cough* will you help me?"-asked Yellow and the three pokemon all nod they head.

"Ok i understand *cough cough* let hurry Red-san and the other are in danger!...Pichu Pika Chuchu! Triple Crytals Charge!"-scream Yellow and a myterious light cover her and the three little pokemon. Pika Chuchu Pichu turn into light ball and go into the equipments that Yellow just receive. Pika go into the fising rod, Chuchu go into the hair band and Pichu go into the boot. Power fulling cover Yellow and in that moment she saw Red is about to be attacked so she use lighting speed to dash to the cave entrance an fire a lighting toward Land.

End of flashback, now return back to the fight.

Yellow and Land look at each other in the eyes and not even move a little because they know what they do now will decided the battle result. They standing for about 1 minutes then Land act first he dash right into Yellow and use his fist bump at her

"Poison Jab"-said Land and launch his purple arm on Yellow. But Yellow predict that so she dodge it by using her lighting speed make Land supprised and then she also launch her fist into Land stomach.

"Thunder Punch"-said Yellow and punch Land very hard with a fist full with electric but Land still make a normal face like not thing happen so Yellow return to her defend state. Then Land dash at Yellow again this time two of them fight with each other like boxing they hit dodge and defend, they use they 'Poison Jab' and 'Thunder Punch' move a lot and the battle keeping like that for a while.

The fight make Blue Red Green can't believe in what they are seeing with they eyes. Normally Trainer will train and fight with they pokemon, but this is different normally trainer who order they pokemon to fight and dash along with them, this time trainer fuse with they partner pokemon and fight together by they soul and body.

"… This really is Yellow!? She is super strong!"-said Green still can believe in his eyes.

"Yellow-chan right now seem very strong may be she could beat Land"-said Blue finnaly can stand on her own.

"… No I think Yellow will still lose if the battle continues!"-said Red with serious face.

"Why are you saying that Red, from the start of her fight with Land, just Land getting hit by her speed and she doesn't take damage yet!"-said Blue.

"Yes it true that she hit Land a lot and don't take any damage but look at her face closely, Yellow body… may be still in prety bad shape, her face expression look really painfull each time she hit Land and use her lighting speed.

Blue and Green look at Yellow for a while and see what Red say was true, it time Yellow launch a attack her face expession show how painful she is.

"And Yellow she had a huge disadvantage here. Her crystal type is Electric and the enemy is using a poison type crystal plus a little ground power. Even if Yellow can hit Land with electric move, he only.. no may be he won't even have any damage at all because he has ground type!"-said Red looking at Yellow battle.

"… No i think you are thinking too negative, Red, look closely at Land if you just concentrate on his face you will think that he doesn't hurt when Yellow move hit him, but look at his arm."-said Green.

"His arm?"-said confussed Blue but when she look closely at Land arm she notice it immediately, Land other arm that not fuse with Nidoking is trembling very hard.

"Yes maybe he won't take many damage from Yellow because he now fused with a pokemon have ground type but the crystal he used is a poison crystal so he will still take damage."-said Green watching the battle with serious eyes/

"So the battle result still not decided yet?"-said Blue

"Yeah! But if the battle continue Yellow will lost because her body seem too about reach it limit."-said Red

"… Then let help her! Blasty go out again ( say Blue release her water pokemon again), i know your in weak state now but please i need you to use this move to help Yellow-chan!"-said Blue and her Pokemon nod to agreed –"Ok, Blasty, use Rainy dance!

Blue Pokemon then sumon a lot of charged clouds and rain fall down.

"Oh i know why are you doing iut now Blue!"-said Red supprise at his friend idea.

"YELLOW-CHAN"-shouted Blue to make Yellow notice her.

"Blue-onechan?"-said Yellow supprised at her friend voice

"This is a good chance i have summon Charged Clouds use it Yellow-chan!"-said Blue make Yellow realize that a lot of charged clouds have is upon her and rain is falling, the fight was tense so dshe doesn't notice it.

"I understand Blue-oneechan i will make use of the power you give to me!"-said Yellow then she reach her hand up into the sky and say-"Electric Terrain"

The charged clouds lanch all of it thunder energy into Yellow make Yellow in full power .

"What that no fair using help from the others!"-said Land angrily.

"No fair! So you hurt my friend is fair, HUH!"-said angrily Yellow- "Now i really angry and i gonna take you down!"- then Yellow dash straight at Land.

"Volt Tackle!"-scream Yellow and the electric cover her make her speed more higher and jump around Land with high speed to finding a chance to attack him and when she attack him, he use his move..

"Oh no you don't! Acid Armor!"-said Land using acid to strengh his defend which make Yellow bounch back and land hard into the earth- "Hahahaha maybe Volt Tackle is a power full electric move BUT if the enemy still able to stand after the hit, the user will take a lot of damaged, I know that you have been poison by my Poison Spike and the Electric crystals can't cure it, that move you just use it had drain all of you power! HAHAHAHAHA this is my victory!"-said Land then laugh out lout. But what he heard make him supprise

"Are you sure about that!"-said Yellow with a very calm face standing up

"How.. how can you still calm but not panic! And more important how can you still able to stand up!"-said confused Land

"Sorry but you won't hav the answer"-said Yellow then she disappear brfore Land face make him supprise and look all the place looking for her

"Where are you show you self you cowards!"-said Land still looking for Yellow and defend him self.

"Cowards?Sorry but you are wrong I don't escape the battle! I still in front of you! IS just that you can see me at all!"-said Yellow from nowhere. Then Land realize what happen.

"The move Volt Tackle is not to attack me… it for you to charged up your power!"-said Land realize Yellow plan

"Dingdong your are correct and here the prize! All of my power is really in this move"-said Yellow appear infront Land suddently make he can't turn up his move

"Take this!GYAAAAAAAA Gigavolt Havoc~!"-scream Yellow and lauch a big electric ball at Land stomach make Land fly into the sky and when Land reached the mountain top a loud explosion was heard.

"This is my victory!"-say Yellow

"Yellow-chan you won!"-said Blue smiling happily.

"Good job Yellow"-said Red

"….."-Green don't say anything he just smile

"Wait a moment you guy! I still have lighting speed move for a few minutes so hold on me!Our Pokemon is hurt so we can't fly right!"-said Yellow bring out her hand for her friend.

Then Blue Red Green all take Yellow hand and immediately they return to the resort entrace which make all of them supprised.

"Wow this is lighting speed ! You are incredible Yellow… Yellow!?"-said Red supprise because he heard no answer from his friend. Turn his head back all he saw just a unconsious Yellow lying on the ground with the little mouse pokemon around her and a lot of blood coming out from her mouth.

"Wait Yellow-chan don't make this joke right now!"-said Blue with tear in her eyes

"YELLOWWWWWWWWW"-scream Red.

Back at Land, after he being Yellow defeated, he still unconsios on the top of the mountain, then a mystery shadow approach him

"Oh my Land you have being defeated! So it my turn now"-said a mystery figure then freeze Land body and walk away with a cold smile.

* * *

This is the end of the second chapter! What will happen to Yellow? Who is the next enmy the froze Land? What new crystal will apear? IF you like this story please wait for the new chapter release and if you can please review!


End file.
